jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Keira
'''Keira Hagai' is Samos Hagai's daughter and Jak's love interest. She is generally one year younger than Jak and Daxter, as shown in the Jak X profiles. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Keira had a prominent role, as she constructed the A-Grav Zoomer for Jak and Daxter. In the beginning of the game, Daxter asked Keira out on a date who responded saying she "doesn't date animals", before giving them the mission Find the blue vent switch. In every hub area (Sandover Village, Rock Village, Volcanic Crater), Keira would be constructing a new device to allow Jak and Daxter to progress on to Gol and Maia's Citadel, but would require more power cells each time. When Jak and Daxter reached the Citadel, Keira teleported to join them, but Samos did not, as he had been kidnapped as Keira was left entrusting them to save her father whilst being safe. At the end of the game, Keira and Jak were about to kiss, but were interrupted by Daxter. ''Jak II'' Keira travelled with Jak, Daxter and Samos to Haven City through the Rift Gate, but what happened to her in between the time of Jak's imprisonment and his escape is unknown, though it's implied she's had some business with Krew, as Krew states she's a client of his. She was a race mechanic working at the Mar Memorial Stadium, who Jak and Daxter were tasked by Krew to work for. However, Keira didn't reveal herself, and simply gave them the task of the JET-Board Game challenge, and was only revealed when Daxter talked to her and she recognized his voice; Keira wasn't familiar with Jak's voice before, as he was effectively mute throughout The Precursor Legacy. Keira then set them more race challenges to get to the Baron. Keira also reveals her dislike of the future, finding it scary and dims some of the fire inside her. Keira was seen as having a potentially romantic interest in Erol, as the Baron stated that Erol tends to flirt with her and she had a dispute with Jak over this, which caused Jak to storm off and force Daxter to race the 2nd race. By the final race, Keira apologized from before and at the end, Erol tried kill Jak, and accidentally killed himself instead. At the end of the final NYFE race, Keira set her eyes back on Jak. Keira revealed her project was the Rift Rider, and she showed this to Jak and Daxter with the intent of using this to go back in time, but has Jak go and get the other pieces they need to complete it. However, Young Samos and Young Jak used it instead of them going back, and the Gate broke, allowing the cycle to work. ''Jak 3'' Keira didn't have as prominent a role in Jak 3. She set Jak a few missions, but her role was less clear, and she was no longer Jak's love interest, with Ashelin Praxis taking that place, and at the end of Jak 3, Ashelin and Jak kissed off screen, without Keira's knowledge. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Keira was a race mechanic for Rayn's team, working with Jak and Daxter after she and the others were poisoned by Krew. Keira expressed her desire to race multiple times but Samos Hagai wished her to stay out of the race. Keira raced regardless near the end of the game. At the end, Samos admitted how proud he was of her and just as Keira and Jak were about to kiss, but were interrupted by Daxter who this time said to "Hey! Will you kiss her already", and the two finally had their moment. ''The Lost Frontier'' In Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Keira goes on a quest with Jak and Daxter to become a Sage. The idea for this probably stems from the Red Sage's comment at the end of The Precursor Legacy, as he compliments her on her ingenuity and says to Samos that "we may have a new sage here", but this comment is not mentioned in any of the other games until The Lost Frontier. Also, in The Lost Frontier, Keira acts as copilot of Jak's ship. Near the end, she finds out about Dark Daxter when Daxter changes when they use the Barracks portal to get to Aeropa, to begin with, she was a little shocked, but calmed down by the time Daxter explained why he changes, saying "Great! Now I have two monsters to worry about!" (the other "monster" being Jak when he changes into Dark Jak). At the end of the game she is seen channeling eco, showing that her quest to become a sage could almost be complete. She and Jak also have another kiss with each other after dissing Daxter's vote as to whether or not to go over the brink. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Keira appears as a background character along with Samos in the Sandover Village stage. They were both seen going into the rift. Keira is also available as a Minion. Characteristics Personality Keira's original personality in The Precursor Legacy is feisty and strong, and she is obviously proud of herself for being a part of the adventure and being a good mechanic. She is sure of herself and is constantly frustrated with Daxter's horrible attempts of flirting, but puts up with it because it means Jak will be near. Regardless, she cares for Daxter almost as much as Jak, as when she recognized his voice in Jak II, she was very happy to see him and it was good to hear his voice again. In Jak II and Jak 3 her fiery personality dims somewhat, which makes her more dependent on the other characters (in the 2 years before she finds Jak and Daxter in Jak 2, it is possible this was a defensive mechanism). This is likely due to the stress of being thrust into a dystopian future, as well as dealing with the disappearances of her father and her two best friends (which forced her to cope on her own without any support for two years) and caused her to feel unsure about herself. In Jak X she fully regains her fire, standing up for herself against her father and even G.T. Blitz and taking her life into her own hands. She also begins to race, defying her father's orders. In The Lost Frontier, she goes on a quest to be a sage and makes more of her own decisions, becoming a stronger character. Other defining characteristics include a very flirtatious attitude, displayed by how she constantly flirts with Jak during The Precursor Legacy and Jak X: Combat Racing. She's very kind, as she is always by Jak's side no matter what and serves as physical and emotional support to him and even Daxter. She's also a bit of a tomboy as well, always ready for a new adventure and to try something exciting and even dangerous, showing she's also very brave and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She's also proven to be a bit stubborn, as she constantly wanted to race in Jak X which her father constantly refused, but at the end Keira defies him and says she's racing and that's final. It is this attitude that Samos says she's just like her mother. Appearance Keira is a pretty and attractive, slim (120 lbs) but curvaceous young woman of average height (5'6") with a fairly pale complexion. In all of the games, her eyes are "sage" green, and her hair is blue-green that is slightly wavy and goes down to her shoulders, though the color has varied slightly from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy to Jak X: Combat Racing. From Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy to Jak X: Combat Racing she has the same clothing, a white/lavender midriff singlet with very short, dark blue sleeves. She wears black pant braces attached 3/4 purple and pink cut-off pants. She wears bandage like straps around her arms and legs, both somewhat concealed, respectively, by brown (possibly leather) gauntlets and her shoes. During the Precursor Legacy, she wore sandals, but in Jak II onward, she gets a pair of short boots, in roughly the same style as her sandals. She has a dark blue belt that looks like it could be used for holding tools, but never is. She also wears a purple choker around her neck, as well as blue goggles that hang low on her chest. Her clothing changes in The Lost Frontier and becomes more conservative. She wears a white top mostly covered by a dark blue button covered long-sleeved coat with a yellow collar. She still wears purple pants but these are more rugged and give the impression that she will be doing some actual adventuring. She wears a new pair of brown boots, that don't go very high, and a necklace with a blue-white crystal, but keeps the same choker and goggles as before. Love interest Jak and Keira can briefly be seen staring at one another or having small awkward moments in all of the games, but these moments are mostly in the first game. Keira makes it obvious that she has feelings for Jak in her first introduction she flirts with him calling him a "brave adventurer" while blinking a lot, causing Jak to blush in awkwardness. By the time her father was kidnapped by Gol and Maia, Keira asks Jak to save her father and wishes for him to be careful (which is ruined when Daxter says "don't worry, WE will be!"). At the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, they come close to kissing each other, but Daxter jumps between them and yells to Jak: "Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy!". In Jak II, Keira shows her happiness seeing Jak after two years, but is surprised by his new look and scared by the Dark Eco inside him now and his anger issues, making a friction between the two. She also became very jealous seeing Ashlin and calling herself "Jak's very good friend." After Daxter insinuated how pretty Ashelin was and that there was the possibility of a relationship there, Keira walked off without a word, leaving Jak looking confused or at least uncertain what to do in response. Before the second race, when Keira calls Erol the best racer she's ever seen, Jak says that Erol isn't what she thinks (due to him trying to kill Jak and his imprisonment of Samos, among others, unknown to Keira.) Keira retorts with how she's heard about Jak losing his temper and changing, finishing off with how the Jak she knew wouldn't work for a man like Krew. This causes Jak to storm off and Daxter races instead. After Daxter wins, Jak tries to apologize, but Keira gives him the cold shoulder and he leaves as Keira looks back at him, likely regretting what she did. By the time of the final race, as Keira revealed how she rebuilt the machine that took them to the future and Jak tried to compliment her (albeit awkwardly) for her skills, Daxter just yells: "Oh would you two just kiss and make up already!". As Jak goes to race, Keira apologizes from before and says Jak is the best racer she's ever seen. At the end of Jak II, Keria shows comfort for Jak knowing he would miss his younger self and comments that his younger self would grow up to be a handsome hero and touches his nose. As they lean in to kiss for a second time, they are interrupted again when Daxter yells, but this time he wasn't trying to stop them kissing. Instead, Daxter was trying to keep an already heavily drunken Onin away from any more alcohol. It should be noted that Keira had some form of relationship with Erol in Jak II. Though it is unclear the exact nature of their friendship, whether it was platonic or romantic, when Keira showed that she still liked Jak, Erol started vying for Keira's attention. He made it clear, in a few different cut scenes, that he wanted to show up Jak partly for that reason. Keira and Jak do not attempt to kiss in Jak 3, but Jak interrupts a kiss between Daxter and Tess. During Jak 3, there was apparently a rift of uncertainty between them, which Ashelin tried to fill. In the beginning of Jak X, when Krew's message reveals them to be poisoned, Keira shows worry and grabs Jak's hand and later defends him from Blitz's pressure during the first racing broadcast. When she lends her support much later on, she flirts, suggesting that if Jak asks nicely, she'll install stuff and promises she'll see to it that his vehicle is in perfect shape. Then she says, "And Jak, we'll talk about 'nice' later." All the while smiling and leaning into his face, causing him to bashfully smile in awkwardness. Later, she flirts with him as they work on his car, which is interrupted by Razer who threatens Jak, causing Keira to hold his hand once more. Jak and Keira finally kiss at the end of Jak X: Combat Racing, when Daxter interrupts them again, but says, "Will you kiss her already! Sheeeesh!" So Keira pulls Jak in for a kiss. During the events of Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, a new character named Phoenix tries to also fight Jak for Keira's attention, but fails to do so numerous times. When Phoenix wanted to kill Jak, Keira fiercely defends Jak, stating she refuses to let anything bad happen to Jak and needs him and went on to state Jak is more important to her than anything in the world. Jak shows his surprise and the two look at each other passionately. When Phoenix tried to rob the hellcat that Jak, Daxter, and Keira were traveling on and sees Keira for the first time, he commented her beauty, which she appreciated at first, but quickly rejected him. And when Phoenix and Jak argue about which direction they should go, Phoenix, in another attempt to flirt with Keira, ask Keira which direction she would want to go, but Keira just looks at Jak and ask him what he wants to do. However, Keira does mourn his loss after Phoenix sacrifices himself for her and Jak. At the end of The Lost Frontier Jak and Keira share another onscreen kiss. At first, they are interrupted by Daxter and Keira teases him over the vote for what to do, saying: "Well, two to one. Done. You lose!" Then she jumps on Jak and kisses him and they prepare to go out to the brink together. Abilities Keira is a professional mechanic and is very handy with vehicles and even technology of other Sages. In the first game, her A-Grav Zoomer helps in multiple missions for moving across lava and mountainous terrain. She also works on the Blue Sage's machine for lifting objects in order to help Jak and Daxter move the boulder from the entrance of Klaww's roust. After she, her father, Jak, and Daxter find a Rift Rider at the end of the first game, all four of them are on it when it goes to the future in the second game. Throughout the second game, she builds a replica of the Rift Rider for them to get home. It turns out that her replica was actually the original Rift Rider, as the younger Samos and younger Jak took it back in time at the end of the second game. Keira is also very intelligent, resourceful and has great memory, as she was capable of rebuilding the original Rift Rider just from her memory and. She finally comes to race in Jak X: Combat Racing, after a long dispute between her father and herself. Trivia * Keira has appeared in every game, but for a very short time in Daxter. * In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and Jak II, Keira is voiced by Anna Garduno, but starting with Jak 3, she is voiced by Tara Strong. Keira's build is also changed. * In The Precursor Legacy, Red Sage says that Keira could become a sage and in The Lost Frontier she is on a quest to become one. At the end of that quest she is shown channeling Eco energy, perhaps implying she will indeed become a sage, and possibly a playable character in a future game. * Three men and one male ottsel have shown attraction to Keira: Jak, Daxter, Erol, and Phoenix. * Keira is a background character in the Sandover Village stage in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Gallery Keira.png Category:Characters in The Precursor Legacy Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Characters in Jak X Category:Characters in The Lost Frontier Category:Sages